Turin
"The capital is ever gleaming like a star, and it beckons to travelers far and wide." Turin was the capital planet of Haruun Republic for nearly 45,000 years until a civil conflict in 90782 RA resulted in the division of the Republic into two states. The Federation assumed control of Turin after this split, and continued to rule it for 400 years until the Haruun Empire, which had emerged in 91132 RA, threated its existence. The government of the Federation formed an alliance with the Rebellion with the Alliance Charter, becoming the Rebel Alliance. It became the capital of the Haruun Republic again in 23 NE (91159 RA) after the defeat of the Empire. Turin was an ecumenopolis, and its population was the largest among any planet and practically even any system in the known galaxy. It was the considered the cultural, economic, political and social capital of the galaxy, and its importance lent it its designation as the Prime Coordinate (0,0,0) in all starfaring ships. History Foundations Turin was founded as a colony around 45900 RA, due to its location and suitability to life. It was located near the center of the Darian Trade Route, and was a major refueling and transit point within the galaxy. Though it was colonized mainly by independent settlers initially, its importance drew the attention of the striving empires during the Imperium War, and not wanting to be involved in the bloody conflict, settlers organized themselves and built heavy perimeter defenses to ward off potential annexation by any of the powers. Few records exist of the history of Turin during this period, but many stories tell of the legendary Haraani, a sentient nomadic humanoid species that rose suddenly and nearly conquered the entire galaxy around 47500 RA. It was also rumored that the Haraani were the founders of the Haruun Republic, though there was little to no evidence of this. Post-Imperial and Contact Periods Following the surrender of the Empire after the Battle of Akarnora, Turin became the capital of the new Haruun Republic in 23 NE (91159 RA). It adopted the dating system the Empire had begun after the demise of the former Haruun Republic. It was rebuilt as the center of galactic commerce and politics, but when nearly all of the galaxy's Warp Stars in 45 NE were destroyed by ionic pulser in defense against the evil Darakir, much of Turin's technology was disabled. A period of chaos ensued, and the entire galaxy's systems were practically isolated. After 10 years of striving, the remnants of the Republic managed to regain control after the government nearly fell to a coup d'etat in 55 NE. Because there was a loss of contact between systems, a rival planet, Norlond, had managed to consolidate its regional power, and vied with the Turin Republic government to control the former territory of the Haruun Republic. In 72 NE, Supreme Chancellor Valtar Mesahn's abduction resulted in the appointment of a Regent Chancellor, Mesahn's former Vice Chancellor Jorsen Quinning. For the 28 years, under the Succession Act, different Regent Chancellors were nominated by election as the de facto leader of the Republic, and the Senate continued to nominate Mesahn as Supreme Chancellor symbolically. Locations With its large population, Turin is covered in kilometers-high buildings. The planet's areas are divided into districts. Senate District Long the most iconic area of the planet, the Senate District is renowned as the seat of power in the galaxy. The Senate Building, the Grand Hall of the Senate and the Grand Promenade are some of the many landmarks that all types of people, tourist or politician, pass through. Situated on a tall hill, the skyscrapers that are in the district are much shorter. Capitolia Located north of the Senate District, Capitolia is home to the governmental offices of the Republic. The daytime population swells to nearly 50 million, mostly workers, as of 72 NE. Navalyard Navalyard is the location of the Republic Spaceport. Government Turin was the capital of the Turinar system. In the Republic, the capital planet represented the entire system within the Galactic Senate. The magistrate of a system was an appointed representative from the central government, and oversaw the local government on behalf of the Republic. In most of the systems within the Republic, the Governor of Affairs is appointed by local Councillors. The Prime Councillor was the presiding member of the local legislative body (a Council), and directly nominated a Governor, who then was approved after a vote. Local government Representatives to the Republic Military Local forces The Turin Defense Force was created in 56 NE to help supplement the local police agency, the Turin Republic Guard. The TDF patrolled the space within the Turinar System, and dealt with potential smugglers, pirates and other illegal activity outside the surface of any of the planets. The Senate Guard were under the jurisdiction of the Senate directly, and operated to protect both senators and any of the government buildings associated with the Senate, especially the Grand Hall of the Senate. Regional/government forces The First Fleet of the Republic, which was merged into the Union Fleet in 56 NE, was headquartered at Rasaum, the eighth planet in the Turinar System. Notes Category:Planet